This invention relates to lift truck pallets.
Conventional wooden pallets comprise a lumber deck nailed to two by four stringers. Such pallets are expensive, heavy in weight and quite fragile.
It is an object of the invention to provide an inexpensive, easily constructed, light-weight, reuseable, reconstructable, shipping pallet.
It also is an object of the present invention to provide a process for forming such a pallet.